The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Global Orchid’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding ‘Amethyst’ (female parent) (unpatented) and seedling ‘Single Pink’ (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop compact Ivy geraniums for use in 4″ pots and small baskets. The new variety exhibits a deeper flower color and better heat tolerance when compared to its female parent. ‘Global Orchid’ also is free flowering like its male parent, but exhibits double flowers and a deep lavender color. The free flowering and good heat tolerance of ‘Global Orchid’ helps to distinguish it from other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a 4″ pot in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature and 20° C. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits rooting at 7-10 days under optimal conditions and has a response time of eleven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering.